


101 Switch Street

by HornyDalmatian, wizard0209



Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi, Other, Sibling Incest, Transformation, anthro world with normal animals in it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornyDalmatian/pseuds/HornyDalmatian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizard0209/pseuds/wizard0209
Summary: Dylan and Dolly discover an app that causes changes that seems straight out of sci-fi, but what things will happen once everyone finds out about the app?okay I'd just want to say that neither author claims to have come up with the idea for the app shown in this, we're just using the idea, if you want to learn more about it and everyone behind it follow this link https://qtderg.github.io/switcher-roo/
Relationships: Dolly/Dylan (101 Dalmatians)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Role Reversal

Dylan was in his room waiting for Dolly to come to his room after texting her that they needed to talk in person as soon as they can. He was on his phone's app store with an app pulled up called switcher-roo. When Hansel first told him about it he wanted to brush it off as some sci-fi thing and leave it at that but after seeing for himself that this was no joke Dylan wasn't sure how to feel about it and thought that maybe Dolly could be a good second opinion.

Dolly was on her way, Dylan made it sound urgent and serious which worried her a little bit but also felt it possible Dylan was overreacting as he was prone to doing. "Alright, dork. What are you freaking out about now?" Dolly said as she entered the room with a laugh at her own teasing, which she knew Dylan was used to by now.

Dyan turned to look at her and made a couple of attempts to say something to explain what he found out about but no noise would leave his mouth. After half a minute of this, he gave up and handed Dolly his phone.

Dolly was actually visibly worried now, not only did her brother normally respond to her teasing but he acted like he found something that really spooked him. Sure, when he joined her and Dante for a scary movie he'd freak out but this was a bit different as she took the phone to look at what he was trying to show her.

When Dolly looked it showed the store page for what at first glance looked like a normal app but the description claimed the app could change not only the physical attributes of its users but a few personality traits as well as being able to increase or lower things like libido, intelligence, and even sensitivity.

"What? This obviously a scam app... Don't tell me you spent money on this..." Dolly said as she looked Dylan in the eyes, thinking there was no way an app like this could work much less than Dylan would fall for it. Still, she had some curiosity about this as she looked it over.

"I haven't paid for it... yet..." Dylan said finally before he took in a deep breath and let it out before he continued with "trust me Dolly I didn't believe it at first either... but Hansel showed me first hand that this is in no way a scam..."

"Hansel showed you this? And you're saying it worked but what's to say you aren't trying to prank me either?" Dolly said skeptical about that but also wasn't sure how willing she was to take Dylan's word on this, but she couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to this app than they both knew.

"That's a fair point I will give you that, luckily I asked Hansel if I could record some proof for later once I knew this actually worked, I was in shock, to say the least so I had a moment of clarity before the panic set in," Dylan said taking back his phone to pull up the video.

Dolly silently sat next to Dylan to watch the video he recorded, needing to see this herself, and wasn't sure what to think but Dylan did seem genuinely panicked when she entered. Dolly waited for him to start the footage not saying another word.

Dylan pulled up the video and in it, it showed Hansel messing around on his phone for a second before he started changing into a woman right there on the spot in a matter of seconds, even his clothes changed to match his new self before he hit some buttons on his phone again to change himself back and Hansel asked "that enough proof Dylan?" before the video cut off.

"I... what... How... Even Dawkins and you couldn't pull that off what... It has to be edited... No... Even I can tell if a video's edited or not..." Dolly said as her brain processed this and tried to make sense of it. But, she could tell the video wasn't doctored and she did have an eye for that sort of thing which surprised even her.

"I have no idea how this is possible... but it is... I've already got Dawkins looking into this and other than that you know about as much as I do at the moment..." Dylan said trying his best to wrap his head around this.

"I guess this qualifies as urgent... Um... So... What now?" Dolly said with a look of concern, not really sure what he wanted her to say.

"You know Dolly? for once in my life I have no idea, this has thrown such a monkey wrench into my brain that I can't think of any kind of plan as to what to do about this" Dylan said deciding to just be honest with his sister "you've always been good with going with the flow... I was hoping you would know".

"Well... If this is legit and no strings attached... It could be fun to play around with..." Dolly said biting her lip and looking at the ceiling thinking it over to herself. "We could... I don't know, try it out..." Dolly said as she just thought it might be worth looking into.

"Might as well, it costs about a hundred dollars but at least it's only one payment" Dylan said pulling up the apps store page again.

"Did Hansel tell you of any side effects or anything that could become dangerous?" Dolly asked wanting to make sure this was safe, which she chuckled at since Dylan was normally the one concerned with safety and the like.

"He said you might want to sit down for the first few times you use it as it numbs you up a bit as it's making changes when I asked but other than that he said he didn't notice anything," Dylan said as he went to buy the app.

"It might be fine pretending to be a dude for a day," Dolly said with a laugh as she thought it over. It definitely sounded like something she and Dylan would use to mess with each other.

Dylan laughed at that and after a bit longer it was downloaded onto his phone and he quickly got an account set up and at the end, it said that by agreeing to the terms of service he understands and agrees that switcher-roo is merely a tool to make the changes it advertises and it is his responsibility whatever happens after that and to keep the app locked when not in use and to not share his login info with anyone "reasonably enough I guess?" he said turning to Dolly.

Dolly noticed him turn to her and looking at her, she raised an eyebrow confused. "Wait, you're going to test it out on me?" Dolly asked with a concerned tone, but she did say she wanted to be a guy for a bit.

"What? no, sorry, I'm a little scatterbrained right now, Hansel made it clear the app can only change the user logged in at the time unless you have permission from another user to change them" Dylan said thinking everything over as he hit accept and was thrust into the app. A popup appeared on his screen quickly noting that Dylan was a new user and said to give it a moment to configure settings to pre-existing parameters.

"Oh... er alright then..." Dolly said and pulled out her own phone, while she waited for Dylan to finish. Not sure if she wanted the app herself or not.

Dylan shrugged at that and when the app was done another popup showed up saying the setting now matched his normal self and strongly recommended that he should make them a preset noting that a preset was a way of saving and loading in a configuration of settings for any reason to which Dylan hit yes without much thought to that "okay now let's see what do I want to do first with this" Dylan said out loud thinking over his options.

While Dylan sorted his app out Dolly made up her mind and went ahead, she was watching Dylan from the corner of her eye as she purchased the app. Dolly still wasn't sure what they were getting into, but she figured there was no point backing out now.

Dylan sat there and thought about what to do for a bit and by the time he had an idea Dolly and done everything Dylan had up until this point and said "hey since you're already thinking about being a boy for a day why don't I give being a girl a try while you do it" he laughed a bit not sure how serious he was about that.

"You are so on," Dolly said as if she saw it as a challenge and smirked, looking at Dylan and her showing how serious she was. Without another word she began putting in things and biting her lip, it was really obvious she was enjoying the options she'd been given.

Dylan laughed and rolled his eyes at that as he went to put in some setting himself and was liking the options on his end of things as well and made sure to hit the 'adapt clothing' option before he hit confirm.

Dolly hit confirm at the same time once she knew for sure what she was going for. Immediately she felt her body shift and change, she did feel a bit of pain as her body adjusted and she felt herself growing something new between her legs.

Dylan was feeling the changes come in as well. His member and balls shrinking away into nothing and his chest expand outward as he grew a pair of rather large breasts as well develop quite the hourglass figure and his clothes changed to match.

Dolly noticed Dylan's chest and looked annoyed, but didn't say a word as she continued to transform and noticed her clothes feeling tighter and uncomfortable which was making her wince as her new member and balls formed along with the rest of her muscles.

As the changes were done Dylan quickly noticed what was happening with Dolly and said "look on the app, there should be an option called 'adapt clothing' turn that on and hit confirm again".

Dolly quickly saw it and hit the button, which made her clothes change to fit her new body as well. "Okay, thanks bro..." Dolly said as she got up once she felt capable of doing so, and was ready to go to the bathroom to check out her new body.

Dylan was right behind her and was eager to do the same "well I guess I'm your sister now but oh well, it's not like either of us is going to stay like this".

"Yeah, we're just doing this for fun. Though I admit I did kind of choose something I would find pretty sexy," Dolly said as she looked over what she could see of herself, she went into the bathroom without another word and got in front of the mirror.

Dylan went in with her figuring given the situation it hardly mattered that they were in there together and started looking his new body over.

Dolly took off her shirt and flexed in the mirror, enjoying it as she giggled. She didn't really have much reason to wear a bra so she normally didn't bother much and stripping in front of Dylan didn't matter much at the moment.

Dylan took the shirt he was wearing off without a second thought and there was a bra under it which he tried to take off as well and was failing miserably at "hehe a little help?" he asked now finally a bit embarrassed.

"Alright, I got it..." Dolly said and unclipped the bra for him and stepped aside as Dylan began to take the bra off. Dolly then unbuttoned her jeans and slid them off revealing a very pronounced bulge in her underwear which she couldn't help but smirk about.

Dylan let out a laugh at seeing that knowing he wouldn't have done any different if he was Dolly and then took off the skirt he had on with now only a pair of panties on.

"Well, we made it this far~" Dolly teased with a laugh as she slid her underwear off so she could finally see what she really wanted to look at with a grin. "Don't be too jealous bro~" Dolly teased, though granted she was practically flat chested when in her normal female form.

Dylan slid off his panties and started playing with his breasts as he said "as long as you don't get too jealous of these bad babies~" he teased her back a bit now knowing he wasn't going to a better chance and went all out with play with them, testing how bouncy they were and gave them a good squeeze a few times.

"Hehe~ I'll try~," Dolly said she began rubbing her balls and shaft and even let out some moans from it. She was starting to feel herself getting hard and was really wanting to see it.

"Is it weird that I think I'm hot?" Dylan said as he looked himself over in the mirror and was getting turned on as well and wished he had brought his phone with him to take some pictures.

"I mean, I think I'm pretty hot right now," Dolly said as she got herself fully erect, rubbing her knot, and was really moaning now.

Dylan just chuckled at that and let go of his breasts and decided to give fingering himself a try "oh wow~" was all he said as he got to it.

"This is the only time we play with ourselves in front of each other~," Dolly said with a giggle, perfectly fine with this. Dolly stroked her rod and was feeling quite good from it.

"Yeah, I thought that went without saying," Dylan said as he kept going. The pleasure he was getting was different than what he was used to in ways that were hard to put into words but it was just as good.

Dolly felt the same way and was moaning as she stroked herself with one paw and rubbed her knot with the other.

"Oh fuck I don't think my fingers are going to be enough to get me off," Dylan said after a minute realizing he wasn't getting any closer to getting off.

"Well, you gotta push something in there bro," Dolly said and rolled her eyes as she watched Dylan and shook her head.

Dylan let out an annoyed groan before he said "I know that, but what else can I... use..." he trailed off as his eyes wandered down to look at Dolly's rod and it was clear what he was thinking about with the look on his face and Dolly had more than enough time to notice that before he looked away trying to get those thoughts out of his head.

"Seriously? Well, you'd have to keep it down..." Dolly said. not sure why she was suggesting they go ahead. She did kind of want to test out her new body, but she also wasn't sure about this as it was still her brother.

Dylan was surprised that she offered and knew they probably shouldn't but he was getting hornier by the second and it was making it hard to think "Well... I guess it can't hurt just this once..." Dylan said before getting on his hands and knees before presenting his ass to Dolly. Dylan had made sure that he wasn't top-heavy, to say the least as he shook his ass at her.

"Alright... Just this once and we don't talk about this again..." Dolly said as she positioned her rod at her brother's entrance and pushed her rod into his cookie having some idea of what she was supposed to do.

Dylan couldn't help but let out a moan as soon as she did so as this already felt way better than his fingers.

Dolly got to thrusting and put a paw on Dylan's mouth to muffle his moans as she continued and was moaning herself a little as Dylan was very tight and his pussy gripped her cock which was feeling like heaven to her.

Dylan kept moaning into Dolly's hand as she got to fucking him and was feeling like he was in heaven himself right now as well. He never saw that this was how he going to lose his virginity coming but he couldn't care less right now.

Dolly was picking up speed, not really having a hard time figuring out what she was doing. She had to admit she had never gone this far with anyone regardless of gender before, so it felt weird taking her brother's virginity as she lost hers. They would never mention this again of course, but she also didn't mind.

Dylan started pushing back against the trusts and was overwhelmed by pleasure as Dolly was hitting all of Dylan's sweets spots seemingly without even trying and was really glad thought to muffle his moans with her hand.

"Oh Dog~ I think I'm starting to feel close~" Dolly let out as her cock throbbed inside Dylan and she felt like she would explode. It felt different from her usual orgasms but she still could figure out why she felt a pressure building up.

"Oh fuck I think I am too~," Dylan said after briefly moving Dolly's hand away. He noticed it felt different than normal as well but like Dolly, it wasn't hard for him to put two and two together.

"Do I knot you or no?~" Dolly asked as she at least wanted to be respectful even if she felt no real need to ask, she was doing her best not to moan but she felt ecstasy with every thrust and knew she either needed to knot him or pull out now.

"Oh fuck~ go ahead~ I'll be a guy again before it would even become an issue~," Dylan said figuring they might as well.

"Good point~ Ugh~," Dolly said as she slammed her knot into Dylan and came hard filling his womb with seed as she bit her lip to avoid howling too loud. She was left in a daze and was panting as she started to come down from the high.

Dylan came hard right as she did so and bit his lip to silence himself as well and fell to the ground dazed out of his mind as he came down from his own high.

"Guess there's no harm in cuddling like we used to now~ I think it's past the point it would matter~," Dolly said as she got them both laid down and she cuddled with Dylan. She did miss that they didn't hang out and cuddle as they used to when they were younger, but they had gotten older and well they both liked their privacy.

Dylan just laughed and cuddled her back and closed his eyes before he said "this is was nice, I could get used to this... even if I know I really shouldn't..."

"Yeah, it's was fun... But we really shouldn't do this again... Er... Let's keep this between us... I mean no one has to know..." Dolly said with a nervous grin, as she nuzzled Dylan.

"Hehe~ alright Dolly~ plus it's not like anyone would recognize us like this in any case~," Dylan said nuzzling her back knowing full well what they were both suggesting but they could talk about it later with clearer heads.

"I guess you have a point there~," Dolly said as she just pulled him close to her and smiled before kissing his cheek.

Dylan kissed her back and just waited for Dolly to be able to pull out "I'm glad I have my own bathroom attached to my room... don't have to worry about anyone trying to come in here" Dylan said with a laugh.

"That's true... Guess we should get a bath so we don't smell like each other~" Dolly said as she finally was able to pull out, noticing cum seeping out of Dylan's pussy which she did find hot. Dolly knew it would be a good idea to go ahead and take a shower after that as she didn't want any siblings to ask questions.

"That's probably a good idea, I've noticed we don't exactly have our normal scents right now but we don't know enough about the app to say we won't smell like each other after we change back," Dylan said getting up and stretched a bit "we might as well shower together, can't hurt at this point and it'll save some time and water".

"Alright, works for me. from the looks of it we can also just adjust our normal bodies if we wanted to," Dolly said as she started the shower and stepped inside once it was a good temperature.

Dylan stepped in with her and they got to work cleaning each other without another word.

It didn't take long even they did tease each other a bit, though tried to keep it from getting too out of hand. Dolly got and got a towel to dry herself off while she waited for Dylan. "So, now what should we do? Might as well turn back to normal if we did say we'd do this for a day," Dolly said as she thought it over.

Dylan took a towel and dried himself off as well before he said "yeah after that I say we just turn back to normal for now, we can always spend a whole day like this some other time" and with that Dylan picked up his clothes and started putting them back on "definitely want to have these on when we turn back, far as I can tell the app only changes the clothes you have on at the time".

"Yes, I'd have to agree. Though, in my case I won't have to worry too much," Dolly said and put her clothes back on as well, though knew her altered outfit wouldn't fit her usual figure.

Once they were both dressed they walked back into Dylan's room and over to where they had left their phones. Dylan picked his phone up and turned his sensitivity up a little and quickly saved the current settings to a new preset before he loaded the one he had as his normal self.

Dolly did the same and had sat down feeling a bit woozy once she was back in her own body. It was as if she'd suddenly been drunk and needed to sit down to wait for the room to stop spinning.

Dylan had to sit down as well feeling the same sensation come over him just not as badly "whoa that's weird" he said not being able to place the feeling as he had never been drunk before.

"Last time I felt like this, Fergus had to walk me home and make sure I made it to bed..." Dolly said as she felt the feeling subside, not really wanting to elaborate.

Dylan didn't comment on that but he knew what she meant as he felt it pass as well "oh by the way I just remembered, the app says to lock it when not in use, you can do that at the top with the lock button, I'm guessing this is so you don't accidentally make any changes while it's in your pocket or something" Dylan said as he tapped the lock button and all the sliders locked into place and just before he put his phone away he noticed his phone was at twenty percent power "that's weird, I thought I had this thing fully charged before you came in" and with that he went to plug in his phone.

Dolly nodded and did as Dylan said, noticing her phone was also very low on power. "I've heard of apps eating up the battery before but this is ridiculous," Dolly said and shook her head at that.

"I mean given what the app does is it any real surprise? oh well, we'll just have to remember to make sure the app isn't on when we don't need it" Dylan said just shrugging it off.

"Agreed, for now, we should probably keep it between me you, and Dawkins," Dolly said as she turned the app off once she was done. "Still this app is really weird... If a dork like you can't explain this... Not sure I'll be able to wrap my head around it," Dolly said with a giggle, lightly punching his shoulder.

Dylan laughed a bit and rolled his eyes before he said "yeah keeping this on the down-low for now is probably smart and even if none of us really understand it I can't say I can argue with the results".

"Yep, and would be nice to adjust these to be a little bigger one day," Dolly said with her paws on her chest, not caring too much about it as Dylan technically just had sex with her.

"Hehe~ yeah even if it would slow you down there would be nothing stopping you from shrinking them back down when you need to be athletic," Dylan said laughing just being his dorky self about all of this "plus it wouldn't hurt to have a few more inches myself if you know what I mean".

"Hehe~ I wouldn't mind~ I mean yeah could see you doing that," Dolly said laughing that off, trying to draw attention to it.

Dylan noticed that and took in a deep breath before he kissed Dolly on her cheek "This is weird.. but I think we're both past the point of caring about that".

"There's no point pretending at this point..." Dolly said and kissed Dylan on the lips hoping he'd take the hint.

Dylan kissed her back and pulled her into him as he closed his eyes letting the rest of the world melt away.

Dolly held the kiss and put her arms around Dylan wrestling with his tongue. Letting any concerns disappear for the moment, and just enjoyed the embrace.

Dylan wrestled his tongue back and just for this moment he let his worries wash away as they enjoyed this moment together.

Dolly held this kiss and was feeling a strange peace as they sat there. She didn't understand why but there was no point worrying now.

"Hey, Dylan I just got done with that book you lent me and... Oh my Dog!" Dante said having opened the door without knocking only to stumble upon the sight in front of him.

Dylan jumped out of his skin when he heard Dante come in and tried to frantically say something but he was panicking too much and was saying only gibberish.

"D-Did I miss something?" Dante asked as he frantically shut the door behind him while Dolly quickly caught her breath to talk.

"N-No Dante... Er... Dylan just wanted my help teaching him how to kiss a girl..." Dolly said frantically trying to think of a way to explain the situation and hoped Dante would buy it.

"Y-yeah, we're just a bit spooked someone caught us like this" Dylan said suddenly gaining his ability to talk back adding an excuse as to why they looked scared to death.

"Er... Alright, I guess that could make sense... Anyway, I'll just set this book here, and uh... I'll see you guys later..." Dante said as he just moved to leave though it was obvious he hadn't completely bought it, but he wasn't feeling like pressing the issue as he began to leave.

"Alright... Just remember to knock, bro. We've talked about this before..." Dolly said. She wasn't mad though her heart was racing as she hadn't expected Dante at all. But, it was true she had told Dante to respect everyone's privacy multiple times.

Dylan's heart was racing as well and once Dante was gone he let a breath he was holding "well that ruined the mood, I need to take a nap, see you later Dolly" Dylan said as he got up to do just that.

"Yeah, Talk to you later...." Dolly said and got up to leave, feeling a bit annoyed at Dante for ruining but was glad he seemed satisfied enough not to push the issue. For now, she'd go to her room and lay down, her mind all over the place at this point. The new app raised many questions but for now, she needed to rest her brain.


	2. Figuring Things Out

It was a few days later and Dawkins was on his computer looking everything over. He didn't believe Dylan at first until he had shown Dawkins the video he took. Dylan didn't have to try too hard to get Dawkins to look into it, to say the least, and soon enough he got the app for himself feeling glad that the inventions he has made over the years have given him money to burn. another thing of note is that it didn't take Dawkins long to figure out the admin password and gained everything that came with that such as letting him move the sliders on every option much further than normal.

He also had gotten an email from the switcher-roo team and he at first thought he had gotten in trouble but instead they were talking to him as if he was a new hire. From what Dawkins pieced together they seemed to work under the philosophy of "if you're smart enough to get in you're smart enough to work with us" which Dawkins wasn't going to complain about, as far as he cared he was closer to getting answers this way.

Dolly knocked on the door, wanting to see Dawkins progress and what he'd discovered. She still felt suspicious about the app, but honestly couldn't argue with the results.

Dawkins got up and walked over and peeked out to see who was there before he opened the door fully and said "Ah Dolly, Dylan told me he filled you in on what he found, come in".

"Found anything interesting, Dawkins?" Dolly said and entered the room, taking a seat so Dawkins could show her what he found. "And yeah, he filled me in... It was an interesting experience... Anyway...." Dolly said, her mind starting to wander before shaking away her thoughts.

"You could say that, you know that option at the bottom of the app labeled admin access? I cracked the password for that" Dawkins said as he sat down in his computer chair.

"Er... You managed to crack it? How?" Dolly asked and was curious as to how he figured it out, but admittedly he was more of a tech wiz than she was.

"Well it was painfully insecure for one thing, the password is only three characters long, two of which were the same letter, for one thing, another is they may not have been trying too hard to hide it," Dawkins said as he went to log in to his email.

"Really? Something's fishy about this app, even if it is fun to play around with..." Dolly said as she thought it over, noting how Dawkins described the password which didn't seem too well thought out.

"I know what you mean, I want to just enjoy this but I desperately need answers, doesn't help that this happened as soon as I put in the password for admin access," Dawkins said bringing up the email chain from the switcher-roo team acting as if Dawkins was an employee for Dolly to see.

"This raises even more questions...." Dolly said as she read the emails and was surprised by what she read. It was hard to believe, but she also felt they probably track whoever types the admin password in.

"That's an understatement," Dawkins said thinking this over "at least they gave me the source code for the app to mess around with, and everything they've asked me to do hasn't taken more than a minute".

"Did you try and locate an IP address that the emails came from?" Dolly asked, knowing at least enough about computers to know what that was.

"I have in fact, sadly the location is in the same building they list as to where they work on their website so didn't learn anything new there," Dawkins said a bit annoyed at that.

"Dang, well I guess it's possible the building is legit... Isn't it?" Dolly said and sounded a little concerned when she added that part, wondering if Dawkins looked into the location any deeper.

"It could... but I'll look into it a bit more later, right now I've been too busy looking through the code they sent me, oh and I should probably mention early on in the email chain, while they wouldn't elaborate on it, they stressed to me big time to make sure my phone doesn't go below twenty percent of power _ever_ , that sends so many red flags up it's not even funny," Dawkins said knowing that was only going to make Dolly more suspicious but he knew he needed to tell her.

"Um, alright... That just makes this even more sketchy," Dolly said as she looked over the emails Dawkins was showing her.

"You can say that again," Dawkins said with a sigh "the deeper I go the messier this starts to look but so far I haven't found any hard evidence of something going on".

"So, what else do you have? Don't beat yourself up over it, I'm sure you'll put the pieces together soon enough," Dolly said as she looked over his shoulder, knowing her brother would be able to figure this out.

"Thanks, Dolly, it means a lot," Dawkins said as he thought of what else he had that he could show Dolly "Oh, I guess there's what admin access actually does on the app itself".

"Go ahead then, let's see what it does," Dolly said as she let Dawkins get up so he could show her.

Dawkins got up took in a deep breath as he pulled up the app. He made sure to turn on the 'adapt clothing' option and started to push the slider towards the masculine side further than what your average user could get it to go.

Dolly watched as Dawkins was about to transform, stepping back a bit, and was sure this would be fun to see.

Dolly watched as Dawkins got more and more manly as well getting taller and buffer then she knew the app was supposed to let you go from messing around with it the last few days.

"What the hell? This app really is crazy," Dolly said and was pretty much checking Dawkins out, even if she did realize this was still her brother but it hadn't stopped her before.

Dawkins felt a bit weird having Dolly look at him this way but instead of saying anything about it he simply loaded his preset and quickly turned back into his normal self and said "it really is, it looks admin users are allowed to go a bit more extreme with their options".

"Yeah, that's interesting... Hmm, Nah probably shouldn't mess with it too much..." Dolly said as she shook herself out of it and thought it over.

"I should probably know better but I have to ask, what are you thinking Dolly?" Dawkins asked knowing he was going to regret that.

"I was thinking of messing with my app and inputting the admin password, but probably better not to get into that can of worms," Dolly said and just giggled a bit, though decided not to say her thoughts too much.

"Yeah, it's probably best if you didn't, kind of part of the reason why I haven't actually said what the password is so far, though if you really want to do something like that you could always give me permission through the app to make changes to you," Dawkins said with a laugh not really thinking Dolly would want to do that.

"I'll take a rain check on that for now... Then again I don't imagine you'd do anything too crazy..." Dolly said as she thought over, not seeing any harm in letting Dawkins do that.

"Can't say I blame you, that's a lot of faith you have to have in someone to let them do that, still it's not like I'd do anything you didn't ask for" Dawkins said as he sat back down in his chair.

"True... What the hell, I'll go ahead," Dolly said and she went over to give his phone the permissions.

Dawkins shrugged at that and once that was done he held his phone and went to the options for Dolly and said "so anything you want to try right now or do you want to think it over first?"

"I think I'll let you decide if you want to do something or not... I'm not sure what I want to try personally," Dolly said and just stepped back letting him decide what he'd do.

"I'm not sure what to try out either honestly, oh and as long we're on the topic I found options buried a bit for inanimate objects and a slider listed as feral and anthro... not sure I want to touch either of those at all personally," Dawkins said before putting the phone down thinking maybe he shouldn't do anything just yet.

"Hmm, maybe not... I tell you what, think of what you find most attractive and start there, and yes I know that sounds weird but it's something," Dolly suggested as she tipped her chin thinking of what they could do.

"Well... if you say so" Dawkins said thinking for a moment before he hesitantly started putting a few things in for Dolly.

Dolly waited and closed her eyes, not really sure what to expect if she were honest. She wanted to be surprised and was sure Dawkins would do what she asked.

Once Dawkins hit enter Dolly felt herself start to change. Her chest starts to expand as well as her hips and thighs getting bigger. At first, Dolly thought Dawkins was making her a typical guy's wet dream but then she felt something in her pants change as well and when she went to look she saw that she had a rather large dick clear as day even with adapt clothing turned on.

"Um... Well, I did say what you wanted... I think you spend too much time on the internet..." Dolly said with a nervous giggle, not really sure what to say to that but was figuring she could've seen this coming.

"I mean you gave me free rein to make you what I liked, plus with this app, I have a funny feeling something like this will be more commonplace outside the internet pretty soon all things considered Dolly," Dawkins said just shrugging that off.

"Yes, that is true and also is that futa thing that... I heard about..." Dolly said with shifty eyes, not saying more than that as she just looked around the room awkwardly. "Wait a second, are you bi? You've never told us..." Dolly wondered and sounded a bit hurt by that.

"I uh, yes, I'm sorry Dolly, I meant to tell you and the rest of the family a long time ago, it's just... I never found a good moment to" Dawkins said sheepishly as he looked to the ground.

"It's alright, we can talk more about that in a moment or once you change me back," Dolly said with a warm smile, which felt weird given her appearance at the moment.

"Actually maybe I should go ahead and change you back, my brain is sending mixed signals looking at you like this" Dawkins said as he picked up his phone to do just that.

"I know, believe me..." Dolly muttered before he changed her back and decided she'd let Dawkins talk with her if he wanted to.

Dawkins loaded up Dolly's preset and turned her back to normal and said "I'm not sure what to really say, if anything for that matter".

"It's alright, Dawkins. But, I'm glad you told me... Er... Even if it was kind of under strange circumstances. Do you want to talk about it?" Dolly said pulled him into a hug.

Dawkins hugged her back for a moment before he said "I'm not sure how to put my thoughts and feelings about this into words if I'm being perfectly honest, it's part of why I never brought it up before".

"Alright, well let's try to work it out together... Let's start with the most basic question, You know that you are definitely bisexual without a doubt right?" Dolly asked and set next to him, stroking his back, and was going to try to help discuss how he feels here.

Dawkins rolled his eyes at that and said "yes I'm sure Dolly, I've heard online how some people who are bi have a preference for one gender or another and that leading to a bit of confusion but I don't have a preference what so ever to put it simply".

"Okay, I know that sounded like I doubted but I was just wanting to know what got you confused. It's possible to lean one way or another, but it's also completely possible not to lean at all and feel the same amount of attraction for both. You're fifty-fifty bi which is the simplified answer, anything else on your mind about it?" Dolly said and just pulled him close to her and put an arm around him.

"Yeah that's pretty much it, but the thing is I wouldn't say I'm confused at all, I'm just not sure I have the words to express myself correctly is all," Dawkins said as he put his head on Dolly's shoulder.

"Alright, let's see how to put it into words... Hmm, so no lean... I don't want to sound like I'm trying to change what you know yourself... But have you heard of the term Pansexual, essentially it's someone that gender doesn't really matter at all to them as they can be more attracted to personality than gender which is the best I got," Dolly said as she thought about what Dawkins was saying and was pretty sure he already factored that in, but figured it was worth suggesting.

"I have heard of Pan-sexuality and while it's true if I were to date someone personality would be the main thing keeping us together long term though I can't really call myself that, I like girls for very different reasons than I like guys without going into detail," Dawkins said trying to explain this best he could.

"Oh... There's a difference between romantic attraction and sexual attraction... Personality is important, but let's focus on these first two... So, let me ask who would you prefer hypothetically to go on a dinner date with Roxy or Hansel?" Dolly asked, feeling like she was slowly understanding what he was saying but wasn't sure a good way to ask and knew he'd feel awkward if she asked for details so she didn't.

"Well I'd say Hansel but honestly that's more of a personality-based decision thing than anything, physically I find them equally attractive but Roxy can be a bit much at times, not saying that's a bad thing, just not something I'm looking for in a partner," Dawkins said thinking that over for a bit.

"I can understand that, I'll try to word it better... Let's say a guy and a girl offered you a date, let's take sex out of the equation, but you could only choose one who would you choose? I'm not sure this is a helpful allusion either honestly, but I'm trying," Dolly said and nuzzled Dawkins as she tried to think of how to help here.

"Well assuming I've never met either of these dogs before... Honestly, it would depend on the first impression I get from the two of them and which one I find hotter and I'd just go from there" Dawkins said shrugging a bit at that.

"I would say... maybe Panromantic Bisexual? Though, I didn't really have any good analogies so it's a guess. I'd recommend looking into that and asking questions as only you know for sure one way or another," Dolly suggested, figuring she could at least give him a starting point to figure out if that was the case.

"Alright Dolly I'll do that, though that sounds about right honestly," Dawkins said as he thought that over in his head.

"Well, if it is just let me know and we'll go from there," Dolly said and began to get up, feeling that it was important Dawkins made sure that fit himself before anything.

"I will Dolly I promise, weird how we got on this topic from all this switcher-roo business though," Dawkins said as he went back to his PC chair.

"Yes it is but I'm glad if I helped, just feel free to talk with me if something's bothering you okay?" Dolly said as she walked to the door, pretty sure Dawkins had nothing else for her.

"Alright Dolly I'll be sure to do that, see you later," Dawkins said waving Dolly off as he got back to what he was doing.

Dolly went out and took a deep breath after closing the door, feeling the talk went well even if it took an unexpected turn but for now she'd push it to the back of her mind until Dawkins was ready for that discussion.


	3. Curiousity Killed The Cat (That's Actually A Dog)

Dizzy was walking to Deepak's room having agreed to meet up with him at certain times as he had gotten her to start meditating and she found it calmed her nerves. Dizzy wasn't planning on going to see him at the moment but she remembered she forgot something and was on her way to ask Deepak if he saw it.

When Dizzy got to Deepak's room the door was open just a creak and she could hear some shuffling going on inside and she heard Deepak say "come on where is it, I can't do this without my phone".

Dizzy was a little curious at what he needed his phone for and peeked through the door, sure she got told to respect everyone's privacy but she let her curiosity go a bit wild as she looked into the room as Deepak searched for his phone.

"Ah, here it is," Deepak said finding his phone after a few seconds of Dizzy spying on him and he turned towards his window and opened it up before stepping out onto the fire-escape just outside. He looked around for a second before closing the window back and started climbing down the stairs.

Dizzy decided to spy on him once she saw that and went around to another spot in the house which she knew she could easily spy on him from. Once she was able to look down below and get out on the fire escape unnoticed she looked for where Deepak was.

By the time Dizzy did all that Deepak was ways down the street as he wanted to put some space between him and the house before he did anything.

Dizzy followed along, knowing a shortcut to keep up with him and not give herself away. She was almost as agile as Dolly, which definitely helped her, and soon enough she managed to catch sight of her brother heading into an alley a block away. She was feeling a bit more concerned at the site as she'd never heard good stories about when people snuck around like this.

Once Deepak was where he thought no one was able to see him he pulled out his phone and Dizzy wasn't able to see what he was doing on it but after a second she saw him suddenly start changing before her eyes. His ears got shorter and more pointy, his tail got longer and more slender, his face morphed a bit and his fur mostly stayed the same though his spots vanished leaving him looking like an ordinary black and white cat.

"Wh-What just happened?" Dizzy muttered and was too stunned to do any more than that as she blinked in disbelief and it was taking her brain a long time to process what happened.

Luckily for Dizzy Deepak didn't seem to hear her, unluckily for her, Deepak started to leave before her brain could make any sense of what was going on.

Dizzy shook herself out of it and followed along, figuring she would make sense of what just happened later. For now, she was curious where Deepak was headed and why he was suddenly a cat.

Deepak kept walking and eventually entered a part of town that was known for having a lot of cats living there and sometimes he and one that passed by waved at each other like they were friends.

Dizzy was extra careful here as she knew cats tended to be unwelcoming towards dogs at the best of times. She could still turn back but just followed along for now, not really sure what she was expecting.

Eventually, Deepak walked up to one house and rang the doorbell, and a few seconds later a cat with orange fur opened the door and said: "oh hey Oreo, glad you could make it after all, come on in".

"Sure thing Tom, sorry I couldn't give you a straight answer last night," Deepak said as he stepped inside.

"Forget about it man, you're here now and that's what matters," Tom said as he closed the door behind them.

Dizzy saw this interaction and was a bit interested to look further but knew she'd have to be discreet as she was aware it looked like a dog spying on two cats and she was getting into her brother's business without his knowledge.

Once Dizzy was at a vantage point where she could look through a window without being seen she saw Deepak and Tom sitting awfully close together on a couch in what looked to be the living room.

"So your parents are really gone for a few days?" Deepak asked sounding a bit nervous.

"Sure are, I know you can't stay overnight as you've said before but it's still nice getting some alone time with you~," Tom said putting an arm over Deepak's shoulder and pulled him closer to him.

Dizzy's eyes shot open wide once she realized that Tom and 'Oreo' seemed a lot closer than friends. Deepak did say he wanted to talk to her about something soon, but she started wondering if this was it. Her mind still recovering from earlier not helping the situation as she realized Deepak, who was a cat at the moment, was dating a cat that for all she knew had no idea who 'oreo' really was.

As if on cue Tom continued with "in any case do you think you can spend this visit as yourself this time?"

"You know I want to but you never know when you get surprise visitors in this neighborhood and you're the only one I've told about any of this" Deepak said with a sigh and Tom nodded at that.

Dizzy let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding at that and was looking around to see if the coast was clear as she was starting to feel a bit guilty here.

Nobody seemed to be around at the moment and it looked like Deepak and Tom were getting ready to watch a movie anyway.

Dizzy decided it best to get out while she still could and snuck around the way she came, if she was lucky she'd be able to get back home without any problems but did have that nagging in the back of her head that she shouldn't be eavesdropping on her brother. She may found out some juicy stuff, but Deepak was saying he had some things to tell her the next time they saw each other and she had a feeling this was it.

Hours went by and Dizzy somehow got home just fine and Deepak himself was almost home as well now having turned himself back to normal on the way back.

Dizzy had gotten what she needed out of Deepak's room and was in the bathroom just thinking over what happened, taking deep breaths as she calmed her nerves.

Not too much later Deepak had climbed back up the fire-escape and went back into his room. It wasn't unheard of in the family for him to take a day-long meditation session and for him to fast during it so he wasn't worried about someone having noticed him being gone as he stepped out of his room.

Dizzy just left the bathroom as he stepped out, mostly calm even if still a bit perplexed about what she saw.

"Hello Dizzy," Deepak said and was intending it to just be a quick hello as he passed her by on his way to the kitchen to get something to eat not having a clue what was coming.

"Hey, Deepak... Er, you doing alright today?" Dizzy asked a bit nervously as she tried and failed to act like nothing was wrong.

Deepak raised an eyebrow at that and said "I'm alright? uh, something going on sis?"

"Just saw something that threw me for a loop, I'll be fine after a bit I'm sure," Dizzy said and was thinking over how to not sound suspicious.

"Well... alright then, I'll see you tomorrow for our meditation session I guess, just remember you can talk to me about anything," Deepak said as he got ready to step away but meanwhile in his head, he was thinking 'did she see me leave? probably not, she would probably just come out and say it if she saw me using that app but still...'.

"Deepak... I'm sorry..." Dizzy let out with a sigh, just feeling she needed to come clean.

"I..." Deepak started trying to say something but couldn't. After a minute he got his thoughts together and said "let's head to my room for this".

"Yeah..." Dizzy said and entered the room, sitting in her usual spot. Deepak was very forgiving and she knew that, but she owed him an honest apology and she knew that.

"First of all, how much did you see?" Deepak said sitting down as well. He didn't sound mad at all, he just wanted to know.

"You turning into a cat... And you with him..." Dizzy said and just took a deep breath as she said it. "I had no business following you in the first place, I came to get something you were acting suspicious and...." Dizzy said and was taking deep breaths as she tried to calm down, it was obvious she felt more guilty discovering his boyfriend before Deepak even felt comfortable telling her about anything regarding that.

Deepak took in a deep breath and let it out before he said "well, that was pretty much everything I was going to tell you tomorrow anyway, and it's obvious how bad you already feel about it so I forgive you Dizzy".

"Thanks, Deepak... Still about the whole becoming a cat thing? Since when was that possible?" Dizzy asked as she wanted an explanation for that if anything.

"Oh that, it's been around for a few years, it's still trying to gain mainstream traction for a few reasons but there's this app called switcher-roo, it's a hundred dollars for a lifetime subscription but you can use it to change yourself however you want pretty much" Deepak explained the best he could not worried about proving anything since she saw it for herself first hand that it's real.

"Alright then, guess that makes... Sense?" Dizzy said and was obviously still dumbfounded by that more than anything. "Er, I guess since you were planning on telling me anyway... You don't mind me asking about your boyfriend do you?" Dizzy said and wanted to make sure since regardless of him deciding to tell her, she wasn't too sure he felt like talking about it right now.

"Go ahead Dizzy I don't mind, you know I'm not one to hold grudges, especially if they seem to be genuinely sorry so just relax sister," Deepak said as he got ready to answer any of her questions.

"So, how long has that been going? Where'd you meet him?" Dizzy said as she let herself relax a little and just started with some basic questions for now.

"We met about a year ago back when I first got that app but we only started dating for maybe the past five or six months or so," Deepak said with a laugh before he continued with "after we started dating I made it a point to tell him that I'm actually a dog and he was surprised but understanding".

"That's good, as long as you were honest with him. He seemed nice from what I could tell, but his parents don't know I'm guessing?" Dizzy said and did want to hear more about this guy as she thought of what else to ask.

"He really is, I'm sure the family will love him once I'm ready to introduce him to everyone, and Tom's parents know we're dating but they only know me as 'Oreo' to put it simply," Deepak said pretty sure Dizzy could put it together what that meant.

"Fair enough, and yeah we definitely won't mind... Though, I do still have to work on my prejudice of cats a bit... Same with Dylan..." Dizzy admitted in earnest, knowing it was something that the two would have to overcome. "Anyway, you two taking it slow or... No, I shouldn't be asking that," Dizzy said and felt a little flustered she let her curiosity out there.

"No, you really shouldn't be," Deepak said sounding more amused about that question than anything before he continued with "in any case as long as the two of you work on it is all I'll ask, I know not all cats are the easiest individuals to get along with but there are plenty of nice ones too I assure you".

"Alright, I'll try at least try, Dylan you will need to talk to on that when you feel ready for that. Anyway, you two are cute together and you did make sure he knew your real name right?" Dizzy asked just to double-check.

"Oh I did trust me, I told him that at the same time I told him I'm a dog, we just agreed that as long as I'm a cat he'll call me by my cat name, even in private in case we're being eavesdropped on, though to be fair we assumed it would have been a cat doing that when we agreed to that" Deepak said laughing a bit as he ribbed his sister a bit.

"Yeah, I'm sure you did, hehe. Anyway, I'm sure you want me to keep my mouth shut on the matter when it comes to everyone else for right now," Dizzy said laughing at herself a bit when he said that. "As long you're happy with him, that's what matters," Dizzy said with a smile and hugged Deepak. "Oh and by the way... I'm actually a lesbian," Dizzy said with a smile as she continued the hug.

Deepak just chuckled a bit at that as he hugged her back and said: "yeah I do plan on telling everyone sooner or later, just not right now and thanks sis, I'm glad you told me, I won't tell anyone about that either".

"Alright, deal. Though, I may tell everyone soon enough... To be honest, a few people in the family just haven't come out yet," Dizzy said with a smile as she pulled away.

"Alright Dizzy, whenever you feel like you're ready and that's very true, I can name a few of our siblings off the top of my head that doesn't even seem to be trying to hide it," Deepak said laughing a bit at that.

"Yeah, that's true, and we should really get something to eat," Dizzy said and laughed a bit as well, before getting up to head to the door.

"That sounds like a good idea, let's get going," Deepak said getting up as well and followed her out the door.

They headed to the kitchen to find something to eat as they both were starving a bit but felt better after that talk which they both knew was going to happen at some point anyway.


End file.
